Sugarless
by snowflurry
Summary: A terrorist group has been eluding the Preventers for too long, and a few new recruits are brought in to help solve the problem, including a new partner for Wufei
1. Default Chapter

When he arrived at the Preventer headquarters, the first thing Wufei noticed was the note posted on the door to his office. Wufei, Come to my office at 9:00 AM. You will receive your next assignment. - Une. He looked at the wall clock over the doorway. It was nearly 8:30. No harm in being early, he mused, walking towards the door to the Head Preventer's office and, opening it, walked into the room. "Why did you need to see me?" he asked archly. Une looked up from her computer screen."Wufei, sit down." He remained standing; Une chose to ignore this and continued: "As you know, your partner Sally Po has been considering returning to the medical field. I talked to her yesterday morning, and her decision has been made: She's going back to the hospital on L5, to work there full time. She'll be back in Preventer headquarters from time to time, maybe about 4 days out of the month." Wufei nodded curtly. This was no great loss; he'd never cared for his partner much anyway. "And." He was interrupted by the squealing of tires heard in the parking lot. Une narrowed her eyes and looked toward the window. Through the glass, a silver Beetle was seen spinning rapidly around the curve in the pavement, then slowed down looking for parking spaces. Une peered out at the parking lot below her. "Wufei, is that your car?" She pointed. He looked to where she indicated. "Yes." "Did you take up two spaces AGAIN? Only one of them is assigned to you." "If I didn't, some incompetent would try and.WHAT ARE THEY DOING?? MY CAR!" The VW had spotted the (half) empty parking spot and decided to park there, forcefully pushing Wufei's car back into the designated space. Une chuckled. "I hope you have good insurance. Looks like you were the recipient of a fender bender." "INJUSTICE!! It was more like TOTALING THE CAR!! When I find out just who that WAS I'll." Wufei attempted to calm himself. "Nataku, lend me your strength.Lend me your strength." "Moving on." Une muttered, walking away from the window. ** Sydney Adams shut the door to her silver Beetle and pulled on her leather jacket. Some guys just never learn: she'd had to physically push that person's car out of the way just to park. People who were this inconsiderate really annoyed her. Grabbing the paper Starbucks cup that held her life brew (black coffee) she stepped though the doors into Preventer headquarters. And from the moment she walked in, Sydney felt a sense of belonging. The offices around her were alive with bustle, like a shopping mall at Christmastime. People were answering phones, hurrying through the main doors or down the hallways to their next meeting. The elevator doors opened and shut every so often, the keys on a keyboard clicked away like they were on speed. Various machines buzzed with activity, busily obeying commands from the people behind the computer monitors. She looked over to the desk, where three people were standing around talking. Figuring one of them would have to answer, she sauntered up. "Hey, just where is Lady Une's office??" One of them glanced her way to see who was speaking. He had a boyish- looking face, with violet eyes that twinkled with good-natured humor and a braid that hung halfway down his back. Wearing a worn Preventers' uniform and drinking a cup of coffee, he looked to be the type that was amiable and easygoing. "I know where it is. I'll take you up there. You new?" "Ever seen me here before?? If I already worked here, I'd be wearing a uniform, wouldn't I? And I'd probably know the way to Une's office, and--" He grinned. "--Somebody with attitude. I'll take that as a yes. Name's Duo Maxwell. The blond guy in the vest is Quatre Winner, and the tall guy with bangs is Trowa Barton. C'mon, I'll take you up to her office." Sydney extended a hand. "Sydney Adams." "Pleased to meet'cha," he replied, guiding her towards the elevator. As the elevator doors closed behind them, he leaned against the metal railing. "So, do you know who your partner is yet?" Sydney pulled out a scrap of paper from her pocket. "Haven't seen the guy, but I have a name to give you. It's Chang Wufei." Duo burst out laughing. "Is today Christmas?? My day has just improved!" She arched an eyebrow. "Want to tell me what's so funny?" "Oh man..partnered with Wufei." He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "Good luck with that.he is a REAL piece of work." "Oh, really?" "Yeah. He hates weaklings, women, and all major holidays. He works a lot and rants about justice when he's not threatening you with that katana of his. Believe me; I've had my share of that. The only people he really talks to are Heero and Jen, and she lives in CHINA.er, you haven't met Heero yet, have you?" Sydney shook her head. "Well, you'll know him when you see him, 'cause he's antisocial, thinks he's Evil Kneival and shoots death rays out of his eyes. I call it: The Patented Yuy Death Glare." The doors opened and the two stepped out onto the third floor. "Une's office is the second door on your left. Have fun." She gave a quiet chortle. "Oh, I will." ** There was a soft knock on the door to the office. "Come in," called Lady Une.  
  
A young woman stepped through the door, dressed in a leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and a navy tank top. "WHAT?" Wufei cried incredulously. "A WOMAN?!"  
  
Lady Une nodded stiffly.  
  
"Yes." The corner of her mouth tugged upward in a small smirk. "Is that a problem?"  
  
Une smiled at the girl. "Ah, Sydney. I was worried you hadn't got my note."  
  
The girl shook her head, "No Ma'am. I got it. But I had a bit of trouble in the parking lot. Some miserable bastard tried to take up 2 spaces so I had to squeeze in to the right of their car. People like that REALLY piss me off." She paused, noting the look of horror on Wufei's face. "That was YOU?? Insolent onna! What the hell did you do to my CAR??"  
  
"Oh, that was you?" Sydney grinned. She directed her next question to Une. "Is that my partner?" Her voice was a mix between amusement and alarm.  
  
Une nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "Indeed he is. Would you please sit?"  
  
Wufei started off a round of protests, which The Head Preventer sat patiently through. She'd been over this with Wufei several times before, (especially when he was partnered with Sally) and the fact that he was going to work/be partnered with women occasionally was just beginning to sink into his thick skull. While he was ranting and raving, she began handing papers to Sydney, telling the girl what to fill out, to sign, etc., and hope Wufei would get the hint that she was ignoring his objections. "Women are rude, disrespectful, annoying, stubborn, unintelligent--" The Lady gave him a sharp look. "--They're distracting, loud, irritating."  
  
Wufei fell silent only when he realized that she wasn't listening to him, nor about to change his assignment.  
  
Une took the moment of quiet to study her new agent.  
  
Sydney Adams was fresh from the Moon Base, passing training and her first six month trial period with flying colors. She was from the L3 area, but during the war had worked with Noin, who had first recommended her. Of American/British decent she looked to be about 16, quite young for such an esteemed soldier. Her eyes were a fierce, liquid emerald green and seemed to change with every shift of the light. She had a tanned complexion, with a sculpted face and full lips. Hair black as a thousand midnights was done up in a messy ponytail with several soft strands escaping. She was taller than most women, about 5'7- 5'8, with wide shoulders and a small, yet strong-looking frame. "A woman?" Wufei said archly, finally figuring out that his protests were not going to be welcomed. "I, being partnered with an onna?!"  
  
Une sighed. "No use complaining, Wufei. It's already all arranged."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed angrily.  
  
Sydney looked from Wufei to Lady Une. Her voice was rich with sarcasm. "Great. Just peachy." A smirk surfaced at the corner of Une's mouth. "Like I told him; get used to it." "You're sure this is a good idea?" Sydney pressed.  
  
"I've been trying to tell her that for nearly a half-hour! Don't think an onna could change her mind."  
  
The girl seethed. "Why don't you shut the hell up?" "Why don't you take your own advice, onna?"  
  
Une sat back in her chair, starting to regret her decision.  
  
"Look, both of you, while you're on this assignment, keep a low profile. I already have two agents down there, but we don't need to be noticed for the moment." She glared at Wufei, "So don't start ranting or raving while you're on duty."  
  
Wufei simmered, "A Superior man, such as myself, has no need to be told what to do by an onna like you."  
  
Une put on her glasses. "If you value your employment, you will DESSIST with snide comments!"  
  
Wufei did an invisible double-take, and gave a small twitch. She still has those? I could swear Yuy had destroyed them last year. "What is our first assignment?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Check the archives, Onna. Didn't you do your homework?" asked Wufei nastily.  
  
Wide-eyed with frustration, Sydney glared daggers at Wufei. Don't make me kick your @$$, she mouthed. Wufei, (who was good at reading lips) narrowed his eyes and muttered: "Like you could." Une, who saw this interaction, shook her head, and handed Sydney a heavy file of info. "Our assignment since the day this Origination was begun was to insure the safety of both colonial and earth citizens: basically stopping the bad guys who want to hurt people. There have been many prominent terrorist groups, but none half as elusive as The Do Svidanja Foundation. We know that they're a Russian faction who decided that since Russia didn't have a colony no one else should either. And since the war has ended they've been assassinating Colony Leaders and killing at random. They seem to have no pattern, and we have no way of knowing where or when they will strike next. We only assign top agents to this. You should feel flattered."  
  
Sydney frowned and began shuffling through the stack of papers. Une rubbed at her temples, feeling like this was the first in a long line of headaches. 


	2. Burning Low

Sydney emerged from Une's office about 1/2 an hour later, feeling like she'd been hit by a truck and thanking god for aspirin.  
  
Wufei stood beside her, somehow managing to balance a foot-thick portfolio and dangling his tea mug by the tip of his pinky finger.  
  
She frowned, "So. Which way to our office?"  
  
He glared at her from around a manila folder, "First of all, onna, it's MY office. YOU are just a visitor."  
  
She sighed, suddenly wondering if it wasn't just Sally Po's good heart that moved her to New L5. "Right. And 'your' office is where?"  
  
"Follow me." He swept off down a hallway to the right.  
  
She sighed, shifted her considerably smaller stack of papers to her hip, and trailed him.  
  
It was a large room, brightly lit by an open window. Sunlight poured down onto the red carpeted floor, and reflected off two dark desks. The walls were a pale cream with oriental art hanging in ornate picture frames.  
  
"Not bad," she commented with raised eyebrows. She hadn't expected to see a cooler of beer cans and a TV blaring wrestling from a chauvinist, but this place was just elegant.  
  
"Yes. And if you dirty it in any way, shape or form you'll be scrubbing it clean with a TOOTHBRUSH."  
  
Sydney leaned back into her wheeled chair, testing its flexibility, "Jeez. I haven't heard that threat since about the second grade!"  
  
He thumped the portfolio down on his desk and stared at her cryptically. "Shut Up." he said, as if it were the billionth time he'd asked her.  
  
"Fat chance," she snorted and turned on her computer.  
  
Wufei was about to retort when a tall Preventer woman burst through the door. She tossed a package onto Wufei's desk.  
  
"That's very nice," he said sarcastically, "would you like me to analyze it for you?"  
  
"They mixed up our mailboxes again!" she cried, exasperated.  
  
Sydney guessed this was a common hazard between the two.  
  
Wufei glanced at the name, and chucked it at his new partner, "It's for you."  
  
The woman turned around to face Sydney, surprise evident on her face, "Hi!" she said, shocked.  
  
"New partner. Moon base Grad," Sydney explained.  
  
"Well...yeah. I figured, I just didn't expect Sally to be replaced so quickly." She glanced at Wufei, who arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I'm Sydney Adams," she offered, and extended her hand, "first day."  
  
The gesture was returned from across her desk, "Paris Romani. I'm Duo's partner. Been here almost two years. You've met Duo, right?"  
  
Sydney nodded and eyed Paris coolly. Golden-blonde hair was swept up into a perfect bun, sustained by a few perfectly placed uncapped markers. Her gray eyes were intense but friendly. A tight white turtleneck peeked out around her heavy Preventer's Jacket, it was cold outside.  
  
The door creaked open, and the three other former Gundam Pilots let themselves in.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Sydney murmured.  
  
Duo's exalted grin was slightly on the dangerous side as he came to stand beside his partner, his hand inching up towards her markers when he thought no one was looking. "Glad you two have met," his voice was brimming, "We've all got a mission together."  
  
Wufei groaned and let his head fall into a hand.  
  
Duo gave a triumphant cackle as he tugged hard on Paris's yellow marker, turning her hair into a cascade of elbow-length cornsilk, and sending the rest of the utensils scattering about the floor.  
  
"DUO!" Paris raged, and her partner dodged out of slapping range.  
  
"Lucky the carpet's red," Sydney said coolly, ignoring the infuriated Preventer.  
  
Quatre looked at her, lightly surprised, "Indeed."  
  
Wufei was smirking, but it soon turned to a secretive smile that only Sydney noticed. Quarte had all collected all the fallen markers and returned them to their owner while speaking to Sydney.  
  
She arched an eyebrow, silently asking 'really?'  
  
The Chinese Warrior nodded deftly, and waved away the subject with a flick of his fingers.  
  
Quatre was saying something about how it was good they have a new Preventer in the office when Sydney turned her attention back to him. But by the time she had, Wufei's patience was already worn thin.  
  
He stood, chair squealing in protest; everybody froze. "If the lot of you aren't out of my office by the time I get to ten I swear-"  
  
His voice was drowned out when a small stampede was made for the door.  
  
Paris paused by the door, hand on its frame and turned to talk to Sydney, "We're all going down to Melba's for some dinner after work, come if you're up for it."  
  
"Sure. I could use a decent meal." she agreed.  
  
"TEN!" Wufei roared, and Paris stuck her tongue out at him, then ducked out the door.  
  
Sydney glanced at her fuming partner, "What number do I have to count to for you to pull the stick out of your @$$?" He glared at her. "Onna, nobody cares what you have to say. Especially me. So for the final time: Shut. Up! Do you not understand English??" "Bite me," she retorted, going over to her desk and opening her package. Reading the address, Sydney laughed softly. "Ooh. Mail from home." Wufei gave her a cryptic look. "It's from my eight-year old sister." She explained. "The last thing she sent me was Pokemon cards. I took crap about that for WEEKS. Bad present, but she's cute and I love her." She pulled out the bubble paper and the rest of the wrappings and piled them on her desk. "I hope you're going to pick up your trash, onna. I am not your mother." Wufei complained. "Thankfully." muttered Sydney. Silence for a few minutes. When he spoke, it was hesitant. "Well, what did she send you?" "A picture frame. Picture inside is a little old, two years, maybe 3, but it's.nice." "Oh." There was a long silence. Wufei sat down in the chair behind his desk, flipped the laptop screen up, and started working. Sydney grinned. If only Noin could see me now..Working at Preventer HQ, with the infamous Chang Wufei, from what I've heard. Someone knocked at the door. "What?" snapped Wufei. The door swung open to reveal Lucrezia Noin. "Sydney!" she gasped. Sydney rose from her chair, beaming. "Noin! It's been ages! How've you been? Are you.still seeing Zechs Marquise?" Noin laughed. "Yup. And it's still as great as ever." "The world would stop turning if you WEREN'T still together." muttered Wufei. The former made a face. "Yes, and hello to you too, Wufei," having said that, Noin turned back to Sydney. "I had no idea you would be working here so soon. I mean, you only just graduated, and I figured you'd have a temporary job at another base before they even made a decision about your application..but hey, who cares what I think; it's what Lady Une thinks that counts." "Precisely, now will you LEAVE my office?? Annoying onna!" Noin rolled her eyes. "Arrogant Nazi." She grumbled. "See you at lunch, Syd. Zechs'll be there too; it'll be just like old times!" Sydney waited until Noin had gone, and heaved a sigh. "Good lord, I hope not. Half the time I was with those two they were making out right in front of me.I was the wheel on all their dates, every lunch hour.every single thing they did, somebody had the daft idea to invite ME, too." Wufei gave a small snigger. "We all have to suffer sometime in our lives." Sydney picked up one of the papers lying on her desk and brought it over to him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. That being said, you have to work with Duo on our mission. Have a great day." And gave a thumbs-up. "WHAT?!" Wufei leapt out of his chair like he was being attacked. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!" Sydney gave a leer and walked out the doorway. Wufei followed, throwing his hands up in the air and starting to rant. "Right." She interrupted. "Well, this is fantastic. Are you always so pissy, or is this 'your time of the month'?" She asked nastily, turning on her heel. Furious, he sped off after her. "I AM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU, ONNA!!" She made a mad dash for the elevator, reaching it just as the doors were closing. Wufei stood on the opposite side, with a dark scowl on his face. Of all the women in the world.. "Oh, and I hope you have good insurance. The side of your car is dented in." The doors closed behind her words with a small ping for good measure. .why was THIS woman his partner???  
  
** (Next day I suppose) Wufei set a heavy file down on her desk with a thump. "Our first mission is in two weeks. Until then, I want to see what you know." Sydney stared at him in disbelief. "What, are you.testing me?" "You could consider it a test." "I don't believe this," she exclaimed. "First you don't think I'm capable enough to get into the Preventers, and now you're acting like I'm back in school!" "School neglects to teach you everything." was his reply. She crossed her arms, glaring daggers. "You seem to have picked up quite a talent for treating people like the dirt beneath your feet. So, you want to talk about the plan; I'll be giving you the plan." Wufei gave a sneer. "I give the plans around here, in case you failed to realize it. So shut up and listen." "In case you haven't noticed," she countered "I'm not about listen to you, you arrogant, irrational, know-it-all. I don't like being ordered around. By the way, the 1st amendment has already been passed. I can say whatever I please." "Don't waste your little protests on me, onna, they won't do you any good here or when we're on assignment." He tossed her a notepad. "Draw me a map of how far you think OZ and their allies reach. Give me names, locations, anything of value." "Here's something of value," she raged, eyes blazing like green tempests, "The word no. N-O. Does it look like I am in junior high?" But where Syd's eyes were tempests, Wufei's were hurricanes. "Just. Work." He growled. "With braces on my teeth--" "This isn't Advanced Calculus.!" he shouted. "Or headgear? Do you see a retainer??" "Just DO IT!" he yelled. She stared at him, snatched up the paper and within a minute had drawn up a list of about twenty names and locations. "There, you pretentious, egotistical, chauvinist. Happy?" she snarled. "Look!" he began, ignoring her protests. "Your job here is important, even though you're a little young to be doing it. The only reason I am sitting here is to destroy Do Svidanja ! So whatever delusions of grandeur you've drawn up in your head will have to be replaced with reality. " Her cheeks colored pink from anger, and she snapped back, "What is your problem with me? I know that having me around, let alone come up with an actual idea drives you insane, but if you listen to reason, maybe we could pull off a win. The only way we can immobilize Do Svidanja is if we cooperate." She sneered. "So forgive me for being forthright, or female, as you like to call it, but this is how it has to be. I didn't say you had to like the situation, or me. But for the time being, we're stuck working together. " Wufei nodded slowly, stood and pulled a map from a bookshelf. He spread it out in front of them. Hundreds, perhaps a thousand, names are written down as affiliated with Do Svidanja. Sydney looks amazed at how deep this goes and how little she seemed to know. He scoffed at her lack of knowledge. "Since I've been with the Preventers, I've only seen this map grow. This is what you're in the middle of. The work you have ahead of you -- the work we've all been doing -- it's complicated, it's political, and it is long term. So unless you feel like getting yourself killed, then we're sticking to my plans." "If I get killed on a mission then at least I took an attempt to change this world. But if I die sitting around my desk and doing nothing, then I'd have wasted my time, wouldn't you agree?" He'd never heard someone speak so freely. It was part of an agent's everyday life: the risk, the honor of protecting your country, your people; death was definitely an issue. But to hear her statement, considering her age, her gender.Coming from her, it seemed unnerving. With that, she got up, moving around the desk and towards the door. "I'm going to the break room. Be back in a couple of hours." "Like I care," he retorted, "I'll get more work done without you anyway," "Good for you!" she shouted, slamming the door behind her. He blew out a breath in exasperation, muttering something about injustice as she left. ** Syd chuckled, moving the phone from one ear to the other as she listened to Paris describe her day, interjecting a few half-hearted mumbles at intervals. "So, anyway," Paris's anecdote was winding down. "We seriously could not find the paper, and Lady Une was ready to have our heads. But luckily, Quatre had found it at Melba's and was holding onto it for safe-keeping." Syd laughed as she stood up, receiver clenched between shoulder and ear, running around her apartment picking up old newspapers and other clutter from the floor. "Well, I spent another day at work proving my worth as a Preventer to my chauvinist partner. There was a lot of screaming involved and by the end of the day we couldn't stand to be in the same room." Syd complained. Paris laughed. "And to think, from Melba's Karaoke night to just plain screaming." She shook her head in wonder. "I could see you two as a couple." Syd's mouth fell open in shock. "That is the weirdest, most untrue thing you have ever said." She could almost visualize Paris shrugging off her words. "Maybe. Or maybe not." "Paris," she sighed. "Just stop. I am tired, irritated, and the last thing I need is to talk about is my partner, who happens to be the most horrible person at work." There was a knock on the door, and Syd padded across the floor in her slippers to peer through the peephole. "Never mind," she whispered to Paris. "Wufei just showed up at my door." "Onna!" he yelled. "Open the door!" "Can he hear you?" asked Paris on her side of the conversation. "I'm not sure," she hissed. "Shut up for a minute!" "Onna, I can hear you talking!! Open the door, and let me in!" "Why?" she yelled back. "Stupid Onna! Do you honestly think I WANT to be here!?" He sounded slightly sick. "Then go away!" "No! The stupid sidewalk is moving under my feet!" At this, Syd opened the door a crack. Wufei was standing outside in nothing but a turtleneck and sweatpants, his nose was bright red, and his black eyes were strangely watery. Snow fell in torrents from the night sky. "Paris," she whispered into the phone, "I think he's drunk. I'm going to have to call you back." She hung up on what sounded like hysterical laughter. "Wufei," she said firmly, "how many fingers am I holding up?" She raised her index and middle finger. He squinted, but then blustered out, "I don't have time for your foolish games!" "Wufei," Syd repeated sternly, "how many fingers?" He growled what sounded like a much-used Chinese curse and squinted again, "Four." Syd felt her jaw drop. "Wufei, are you drunk?!" His anger gave way to pride, and as he stepped forward to reprimand her, he slipped and fell against the door, sliding face-first down into the snow. "Yes," he groaned.  
Syd bit her lip, her ruthless nature telling her to leave him on the doorstep to freeze in his own meanness, but then reason won over as he began to vomit into the snow. The retching sound made her feel sick as well, so she held back the hair that had come loose from Wufei's tight ponytail and looked away, letting him empty the contents of his stomach. When the snow was the color of peach baby food, Wufei began to breathe normally again, and looked up at here. "May I come inside?" "Shut Up," she growled, and helped him stagger into her house. 


End file.
